Chained by Revenge
by MadThinker
Summary: This is set in the X-men universe, but with a new set of characters. A new girl comes to the School for Mutants, but her new perspective only shakes things up. Will the mutants be tempted to join rebel force against the cure? Or will they be able to resist, and find a better way to settle things?
1. Chapter 1

_Elle sat unmoving in the backseat of the car. Once again, she found herself "rescued," but to what extent? What would she have to do here? Professor Xavier promised that the school was just a school, and it would be a safe place for her. But she had heard that too many times before._

_When the car stopped, she was lead into a gigantic mansion by a teacher here, named Mr Summers. He was wearing a strange visor, so she guessed he was a mutant like her. He took her into the school, but didn't show her to the other students. She guessed she must have looked pretty bad right then. They only busted her out six hours ago. Sometimes, she still thought she was still in that room._

_At the school, Mr Summers handed her off to the school nurse, who let her have a shower. It felt so nice to be warm and clean again. She was given a cotton nightgown to wear, and a bed in the infirmirary. To Elle, this place seemed like paradise. She wondered how long it could last._

* * *

_Felix:_

I saw the new girl come up the drive. Dahlia was with me when It happened. "I wonder who that is." She pondered.

I pressed my face to the glass. A girl got out of the car, with a forlorn look on her face. She had long blond hair, and strange lumps underneath her jacket. She was probably kicked out of her home, if she has a physical mutation. Most are. She looks bedraggled. "I guess I'll be getting a new roommate." Said Dahlia. "She looks our age."

"Yeah." I agreed dreamily. She was beautiful. I had to meet her.

After I'd decided it was long enough to give her time to settle in (a half an hour of torture), I set out to find this girl. It was Sunday, so there were no classes. She wasn't in Dahlia's room. So that meant she was in the infirmerary. Felix walked down there, and asked the nurse if he could see her. "You know, to help her settle in and all." He pleaded.

"I don't think so." Said the nurse. "She's very upset right now. She's had a trying day."

"Please? I'll be really quick." He begs. He just has to see this girl once.

"Alright. I guess she might want someone to talk to." She relents. "But only for a few minutes!" She walks over to a bed at the end of the room, by the glass doors of the balcony, and whispers something to the girl. The girl looks a little reluctant, but nods.

Felix walks over, and sits on the bed adjacent to her. "Hey." He says, instantly berating himself. What kind of opening line was that?

She sits up, bringing her knees to her chin. "Hey." She says back. Up close, she is even prettier. Her eyes are a mossy green.

"How do you like it here?" I ask. "I can show you around." Jeez, just great. She's only been here less than an hour. I should let her rest.

"I would like that." She smiles softly. "But I'd need to find better clothes." I look at her clothes. Hmmm. She's wearing a thin white nightgown, and if she wasn't all curled up, I might be able to see through it. As is, I only get a nice shot of her calves. I make a mental note to ask Dahlia to bring her some better clothes.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asks.

"Sure." I say. "Anything you like." In my mind, I say: yes, I'm single.

She bites her lip, and blushes a little. She's not psychic, is she? "What kind of place is this?"

"It's a school."

"No, I mean is it a good place? Is it really safe here?"

She looks so worried. I wonder what happened to her. I vehemently defend our school. "This is the safest place for a mutant."

"Really?"

"Really."

We stayed there talking until the nurse kicked me out. "Will you come back tomorrow?" She asked hesitantly.

"For you, I'd be back in a heartbeat." I say with a wink. She giggles demurely, and waves bye-bye. This girl is the one for me. Right now she's a guarded, and her uncertainty is coming off in waves. But underneath it, he could feel her real self. It was like that with his power. Stronger, was what you were feeling at this moment, but underneath that, was your basic self.

My power is really useful, because it allows me to make snap judgements about people, and know what they're about right off. I can tell right away if someone is going to be my friend or enemy. But sometimes, it doesn't go so well for the people around me, because they have no clue what I'm about. I've screwed a lot of things up that way. But this one, I'm going to take it real slow, and it's going to work. I can just feel it.

* * *

_Soren:_

I awoke suddenly, soaked in sweat. I sat up in bed, and shook myself off. What just happened there? I look at my clock. The fiery numbers tell me it is way too early. 3:26. But I can't go back to bed. So, reluctantly, I shamble out of the dormitory, and down the hall. Everyone else in my room is still asleep. Maybe I'll get a drink.

But halfway to the kitchen, I hear the sound of someone running. Bare feet slapping against the tile, gasping breaths, tearing out of someone's lungs. They were headed this way. I flattened myself against the wall, and instantly went shiny. I could hear them coming. I could also hear screaming, although it was faint. My heart raced as the person neared the corner. There was nowhere else to go, the hall turned, but it wasn't an intersection. In a moment, they would be in front of me.

I stepped out just a split second before she turned the corner. She was beautiful. And frightened.

She looked like an angel. She had long blond hair, and was wearing a long white gown. She also had gigantic wings that ripped through the back of her dress.

But, she was terrified. Like over the edge, terrified. Her hair was matted to her forehead with sweat, and her breath was coming in gasps. "Who are you?" She hissed. She looked ready to run again. "Where am I?"

I was dumbfounded. "Uhh..."

"Where am I?" She hissed louder, taking a few steps back. She kept glancing down the hall she came, like she was going to run back down it.

"It's okay." I said, but I didn't power down. I didn't know what her deal was, but she obviously has a few issues. "You're at Charles Xavier's school for Mutants."

Her eyes flashed uncertainly. "That's a lie. I'm in the lab again. I heard the screaming." Her feathers ruffle. I take one slow step forward.

And she dove out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

_Elle:_

Glass shattered all around me. It cut through my clothes, and bit into my wings. I tried to open them, but it had been too long since I had last been able to extend my wings all the way. Way too long since I had last flown. I had been able to see the moon through the window when I jumped, but now it was gone, and the night began sliding all around me. I knew I was falling, I knew I had to do something, but all I could think of was out, I had to get out. The ground arrived, too fast, too fast-

THUD.

When I woke up, I shot out of bed. At least, I tried. I could sit up, but I couldn't move my legs. I couldn't get out of bed. Where am I? I look around me. Oh, right. I'm in that school. Why do I hurt all over?

Then all the events of last night come rushing back. I woke up in the middle of the night, because the girl in the bed next to me was screaming. I remember my panic. I tore out of there, looking to escape. Everything had seemed so much scarier at night. I thought I was back there.

But now, I can tell I'm really here. I'm at the school. I turn to my left. The screaming girl is still there, but she isn't moving. She is lying peacefully on her back, her eyes to the ceiling. She doesn't blink. Perplexed, I look up.

I shriek. Two people are leaning against the foot of my bed. A petite girl with light brown hair. A taller boy with close cropped black hair. I try to move again, but find I am unable to.

"I was wondering when you'd notice us." Said the boy.

"For god's sake, let her up, Kai." The girl said. The boy gave me a look.

"Whatever you say, Dahlia." He sighed. Suddenly, I could stand. He must be a mutant too. His power must be to control people or something. I don't like this.

Slowly, I stood up. "Are you going to run again?" Asked Dahlia.

I shook my head no. "I'm sorry. I just got nervous. This girl," I pointed to the girl peacefully lying, "She started screaming in the night. I woke up and thought... I forgot where I was." I was not about to blurt the whole story to them.

Dahlia cringes. "I guess you wouldn't know about Alice. She's... very unique." She gestures to my body. "Our healers got you all patched up, so Professor Grey asked me to show you the school. My name is Dahlia, and this is Kai." The black haired boy waves.

Meekly, I follow her out of the room. "Wait." She says. She hands me a bag of clothes. "Here. You might want to put something else on." I look down at myself. I'm in my bra, panties, and a paper hospital gown! I blush and grab the bag. Dahlia laughs as I scramble back into the infirmary. In the washroom, I look at what she gave me.

I don't like it.

Dahlia's style seems to be very different from mine. In the bag, there is a dark denim pleated miniskirt, a white halter top, and a pink cardigan. The halter top is great; she probably took my wings into account, which is nice. The cardigan is alright. But the miniskirt? Oh, well. I guess I'm glad to be out of the gown. It feels awfully short though.

I follow Dahlia and Kai around the school. There are classes in session, so I don't meet any of the teachers. I can't help the feeling I'm being gawked at. I meet a few students. I see the cafeteria, and the gym. I learn that Kai is the head of our grade, kind of like being on the student council at a regular school. He has been on a mission with the real X-men, but he can't talk about it. He and Dahlia are dating.

The last thing they show me before lunch is the training rooms. They are below the schools, and very interesting. They are customized to be able to help every power imaginable. The room is huge, and white. "Go ahead." Says Dahlia.

I look at her, not understanding. "Fly, if you want to." I look up at the high ceiling. It is so tempting... But then I remember.

"I can't! I'm wearing a skirt!" Dahlia laughs again, and my face turns red. Kai turns a little pink, too.

"So? It's just us, and he doesn't care." She jerks a finger at Kai. "At least he'd better not!" She shoves him playfully.

I take a deep breath, and carefully take off the cardigan. I stretch my wings, all the way out to the tips. I know they are huge, about seven feet long. But, somehow, they do fold up against my spine. I can hide them when I have to, but it hurts.

I give my wings an experimental flap. They feel alright, considering what I did to them yesterday. I take a jump, and flap them again, and suddenly I'm flying.

_Felix_:

She's flying. Elle's got wings.

I left during break to come see her, but she wasn't in the infirmary. The nurse told me to look around the school, but Ms Grey told me they were down here. I didn't know what they were doing down here, but... wow. Elle can fly. How did I not notice them before? They are huge, at least six feet across. I stand in the doorway, just staring until she floats gently back to the ground.

When she touches down, Dahlia and Kai rush towards her. "That was incredible!" Gushes Dahlia. Kai is also impressed.

But, Elle doesn't seem to take the compliments well. She blushes furiously and wrung her hands behind her back. They didn't seem to notice.

"Hey! Felix!" Called Dahlia. I looked up suddenly, as if I had only just arrived.

"Hello!" I strode into the room. "Dandy day for flying isn't it?" I grinned.

Elle just smiled and looked uncomfortable. Okay, new topic. "What are you guys doing?"

Kai opened his mouth, but as usual, Dahlia beat him to it. That guy could be an assertive leader around anyone but her. "We're just showing Elle around. Have you met her yet?" Asked Dahlia.

"I have indeed had the chance to make her lovely acquaintance." I sweep into a deep mock bow.

Dahlia nudges Elle. "He doesn't get any less strange as it goes on, trust me." They giggle.

Well, at least I'm funny. "So where are you guys going next?"

Elle looks at Kai for confirmation. "I guess we've still got the dorms." He shrugs.

"Ah." I wink, and hold out my arm. "Should I show you to my room?" I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively. Elle laughs again, (I love that laugh already) and takes my arm. Dahlia looks at Kai expectantly, but he just rolls his eyes.

We make our way back to the rooms. I share with Kai, Soren, and Milo. I like Kai the best, because we complement each other. He's serious, I'm not. He's more determined, and I'm adaptable. But we also have some of the same things, like we both are able to give 100% concentrated effort into one thing. And, we both really dig MMORPG. Just kidding. Actually, that's more of a Milo thing. Milo can teleport. He's a bit of an enigma, never quite know what's going through his mind. He's a perpetual bystander, and just one of those guys everyone knows, but nobody _knows_. You know? He's also really short, but you don't mention that. Soren is my last roomie, and I don't know him that well. He's only been here a month and a half. His power is that he covers his body with the shiny coating, and he becomes super strong, and close to indestructible. Not quite like Colossus or anything, but he can take a hit.

When we get up to the rooms however, only Milo is around, and none of the other girls in their room. There are rules about going in rooms; you can go in, so long as you aren't alone and it isn't after 8:00pm. So, I follow the others into Dahlia's room. Milo comes too.

Man, Elle is rocking that skirt. And we've got great chemistry. She's laughing at everything I say, and the vibes are coming. I can feel her emotions, and they are a little uneasy, but the wall is breaking down every minute.

Dahlia is introducing Elle to Violet and Glim. Violet is really shy, and doesn't talk a lot, probably because of her mutation. She has these gills so she can breathe underwater, but they make her voice a little watery. Glim is the total opposite, so even though they would never act on it, their waves are so out of sync. Glim can talk your ear off, but she always means well.

They talk and yammer on fore_ver_, so I go back to my room with Milo. "What's up dude?" I ask him.

He ponders for a moment. "The price of gas."

I laugh a little lamely. "Very funny man." Sometimes, I never quite know how to deal with Milo. His readings are always a little screwy.

"I've been popping around." He announces, studying me. He always makes me squirm a little. He's usually not this weird, though. "Big things are going down."

That's another one of Milo's delightful habits. When he teleports, it's silent. So sometimes he'll pop into a conversation, and pop out, no one the wiser. I nod, unsure of the response he is looking for. His waves are telling me he's excited, and full of anticipation. "Watch the news." He promises, and pops out.

_Please review! I'm a new writer, so I'd love to hear comments! Thank you :)_


End file.
